Buying a Blonde
by xotakux2002x
Summary: exactly what it sounds like, pervs. itadei, and strange as it sounds sasudei in later parts. yaoi, DLDR, complete for now, but may turn into a series later on...
1. Chapter 1

Deidara checked his watch. 6:00. He was right on time.

The blonde smiled as he knocked on the door, waiting patiently for a certain man to answer. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal Itachi Uchiha, giving the blonde a flat look. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I'm always on time, un," Deidara said, stepping inside the house. "And why wouldn't I be here? You're my favorite customer, un."

Itachi choose not to reply, instead taking time to look over the blonde's gorgeous body. Deidara was wearing a tight black top the exposed his stomach, along with a pair of skintight black jeans. "I haven't seen you wear that before," Itachi commented.

"What do you think I spent my last payment from you on, un?" Deidara asked, spinning around to give Itachi a full view of his body. He smirked as he watched the weasel's eyes widen ever so slightly, already entranced by the blonde. He turned his back to the Uchiha, walking towards to stairs, fingers trailing along the wooden banister. "Your brother isn't home, right, un?" He could distinctly remember Sasuke walking in on them, right in the middle of their fun. Itachi had merely climbed out of the bed, drabbed Sasuke to the stairs, and stuck his head in the railing, forcing him to stay like that until Deidara finished up and freed him.

The blonde heard the sound of a belt being undone, and turned around just in time to have Itachi slam him into the side of the stairs. "You're being a bit rough, Itachi," Deidara commented, smirking as the weasel grabbed his hands and raised them over his head.

"Shut up," Itachi ordered, tying Deidara's hands to the railing with his belt.

"I charge extra for doing it outside the bedroom, un," Deidara reminded him.

"Like I care," Itachi growled. Deidara smirked again and shut his mouth, not wanting to piss off his best customer.

The weasel moved to stand in between Deidara's legs, rubbing his knee against the blonde's crotch. Deidara shut his eyes, biting back the moans threatening to escape him. Itachi applied a little more pressure, forcing the blonde to cry out. "Why do you always try to be quiet?" Itachi whispered into Deidara's ear. "I love hearing you moan like that." To emphasize his point, he rubbed even harder, earning another cry and moan from Deidara.

"S-Stop it," Deidara ordered, trying to get his body under control. "I'm supposed to be the one pleasuring you, un."

"Well you can't do that unless I'm hard, right?" Itachi reasoned, nibbling the blonde's ear. "And nothing gets me hornier than your moaning."

Deidara had to bite back a whine as Itachi pulled away form his body, quickly undoing the blonde's pants and pulling the pants and boxers off Deidara's body. The blonde had already kicked off his shoes and was now only clad in his shirt. Itachi quickly undid his own pants before moving in between the blonde's legs. He began grinding their erections together, moans escaping both of their mouths. He reached up and jabbed two fingers into Deidara's mouth, his free hand traveling over Deidara's torso as the blonde coated his fingers in saliva.

As soon as the blonde opened his mouth, Itachi's hand slid down his body, teasingly moving in circles outside Deidara's entrance before thrusting in. "AAAH!" The blonde screwed his eyes shut, relaxing his body. He knew Itachi liked it hard and fast, so the less tense he was, the better this would feel.

Itachi pulled out his fingers as soon as he was sure the blonde was fairly well stretched, spreading Deidara's legs further apart before roughly thrusting in. Deidara couldn't help screaming, much to Itachi's delight.

The Uchiha began moving in and out of Deidara, virtually slamming into the blonde now. "Ahh…Itachi!..Ohh…" the blonde was determined to give the weasel as much pleasure as he could, and that included making those sweets noises Itachi loved so much. Besides, he was getting quite a bit of pleasure out of this himself.

Deidara was trying desperately not to cum before Itachi, but the weasel had other plans. He reached down and began pumping the blonde in time with his thrusts, trying to make Deidara reached his climax. Finally, when a well aimed thrust made him hit Deidara's sweet spot, the blonde finally came in his hand, setting him off a moment later.

Deidara was desperately trying to catch his breath as he felt Itachi reach up and undo his hands, allowing them to fall limply to his sides. "Come on," Itachi ordered, picking up the blonde and carrying him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing, un?!"

"Taking you up to my room," Itachi replied, walking up the stairs and into a bedroom.

"Pay up," the blonde ordered, holding out his hand expectantly.

Itachi rolled his eyes and reached into his wallet, pulling out the cash he owed Deidara and handing it to him. "Happy now?"

"Un," Deidara said, tucking the money into his pocket, before walking to the door.

"Deidara." The blonde turned around at his name. "When's the next time I can buy you?"

"Two nights from now at seven, un."

"I'll take it."

Deidara smiled and walked out of the door, heading down the hall and to the stairs. He didn't have anymore customers tonight; past experience had taught him not to let other people buy him after Itachi did.

As he was stepping off the bottom of the stairs, the door opened to reveal two young teenagers; a blonde, and Sasuke. "Sasuke, who's he?" the blonde asked, pointing to Deidara.

"No one, Naruto. Just some hooker my brother likes."

That attitude was exactly why Deidara hated Sasuke. He walked up to the boy and pulled him away from Naruto, bending down to whisper into his ear. "You know, for eighty bucks and an hour I could teach you to do tricks that'll have your little blonde begging you to fuck him into your mattress, un."

Deidara smirked as he pulled away right before Sasuke had a killer nosebleed. He stepped over the fallen Uchiha, rather happy with himself.

Even if it meant that Itachi would probably want to punish him next time he came around.


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He quickly sat up and flipped it open, pressing the device to his ear. "Deidara, un."

"…"

"Hello, un?"

"Deidara?"

"Who is this?" the blonde asked, frowning. "How did you get this number, un? Only my regulars get-"

"I got it from my brother!"

"Hmm? Wait, is this-oh!" the blonde smirked as the realization kicked in. "How can I help you, un?"

"…Is the offer you gave me still good?"

"Hmm? Offer?"

"The eighty dollars and half an hour thing," the other spat out quickly.

Deidara grinned widely at the words. "I see you and your brother have the same taste, un. Can't say I'm surprised."

"So can you come over?"

"Today's my day off kid. You want me, it'll cost extra."

"Fine, whatever. Just get over here." With that, the line went dead.

Deidara shook his head and shut the phone. It looked like he would have to get dressed now. "I swear, all the manners went to his brother, un."

An hour later Deidara was standing outside the Uchiha residence in skin tight jeans and top, both black as the night sky. He rang the bell and waited patiently.

Moments later Sasuke opened the door, looking like he was already having second thoughts about this. The hesitation, however, quickly made itself scarce when he saw the outfit Deidara was wearing. _"Yup, they definitely have a thing for blondes."_

Deidara stepped inside the house, allowing Sasuke to shut the door behind him. "So, what made you reconsider my offer, un?"

"Naruto's getting more…frisky," the Uchiha settled on. "I just want to…um…"

"Know what to do after you get his pants off, un?" the blonde finished.

"Yes," Sasuke answered quietly, ears turning red.

"I'm guessing Itachi has no clue that you're doing this?" Deidara went on.

"You think I'd tell him I'm buying his whore?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"How long will he be out, un?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Do you have any idea how many times I've had to make a mad dash out the back door because someone forgot someone else was coming home before I finished, un?" Deidara snapped. Now he was the one rethinking this. True, he could use the money, but having sex with his best customer's little brother may have been overdoing it.

"Aniki's not due back for two hours," Sasuke finally admitted. "Now can we get this over with?"

"A quick word of advice, un." Deidara bent down and cupped the teen's cheek in one hand. "I'm here for your pleasure. So try to enjoy yourself, un."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. I have two rules, un. No kissing."

"But you let Itachi-"

"Itachi is the exception to my rules, un. Just leave it at that."

"What's the other rule?" Sasuke asked.

"You have to wear one of these," Deidara explained, holding up a condom for the younger Uchiha to see.

"Why?!"

"Because I'm a filthy little whore who might get you sick, un," Deidara said in a sing-song voice. Sasuke blushed a deep red as he was led up the steps to his room.

His mind didn't start working again until he heard the sound of his latch clicking shut. "Now, what do you want to do first, un?" Deidara asked coyly.

"Erm…" Sasuke looked away, not wanting to admit he didn't know what to do.

The blonde rolled his eyes and walked forwards. "Alright, we'll just start with the basics, un. Undress me."

"Huh?!"

"I'm the uke here, un. You have to undress me."

"?!"

"Sasuke, you're Naruto's seme, right?" A nod confirmed Deidara's suspicions. "Then you better start acting like one. Now undress your uke, un." Hesitantly, Sasuke approached the blonde. He grabbed Deidara by the waist and pulled him closer to the bed, pushing him down to sit on the mattress. The blonde smiled as Sasuke grabbed the hem of his shirt, raising his arms as the Uchiha slid off the clothing.

He fell backwards on the bed, smiling up at Sasuke. "Play with me," he whispered, raising his arms up over his head and cocking it to the side.

Sasuke cautiously reached out and ran his fingers along the blonde's chest, raising a brow at the small shudders he received for his actions. He pressed his fingers harder, nails scraping along the skin and leaving thin red marks. Deidara let out a soft moan, putting on a good show for the teen.

Sasuke climbed on top of the blonde, straddling him. His hands traveled up and down Deidara's sides, tracing his oh-so-slight curves. "Ooh…" Deidara's soft moans and fidgeting were a huge turn-on for the Uchiha. The blonde reached up and grabbed the hem of Sasuke's shirt, quickly pulling off the clothing and tossing it across the room.

Sasuke leaned down, nipping at the blonde's neck. His fingers traveled to Deidara's nipple, twisting the nub and getting a cry out of the blonde. He felt his pants grow tighter when Deidara instructed him to undress his uke completely.

Sasuke nervously reached down and began undoing Deidara's pants. He slowly slid off the fabric, the sight of a naked and flushed blonde lying underneath him making his entire body heat up.

"Ready for some real fun, un?" Deidara panted huskily. Well trained fingers grabbed the teen's crotch, squeezing the growing bulge. Sasuke moaned and glared at the blonde, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. "Don't do that again," he ordered.

"Oh, someone's being rather bossy, un. I like it."

"Shut up," Sasuke said, hurriedly removing his own pants. He moved in between the blonde's legs, allowing him to help the Uchiha put on the condom. "Now then…" Deidara grabbed the teen's hand and brought it to his lips, opening his mouth and taking in two of the fingers. He began sensually sucking on the digits, tongue playfully wrapping around them.

He opened his mouth, pulling out the fingers and moving them to his entrance. "Stretch me, un," he commanded, pushing the digits against his flesh.

Sasuke blushed bright red but did as told, poking one finger inside Deidara. The blonde wiggled beneath him, urging him silently to add the other finger. Sasuke gently added the other digit, scissoring his fingers as he did so. The flushed blonde pushed against his hand, trying to get the fingers deeper inside him. "Ready?" Sasuke breathlessly asked.

"Yeah," Deidara replied, a look of lust covering his face.

Sasuke quickly extracted his fingers, spreading the blonde's legs further apart. He took a shaky breath and thrust in, groaning in time with Deidara's cry. "God, how can you be so tight?!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Move, un," Deidara begged, fingers gripping the sheets beneath him.

Sasuke complied, sliding out and slamming back into the blonde. A rhythm soon developed, the teen thrusting rapidly into the blonde before him, fingers gripping Deidara's hips firmly.

Deidara cried out when Sasuke hit his prostate, sending stars across his vision. "There," he panted, eyes half-lidded. Sasuke took the hint and aimed for that spot, slowing down his thrusts to slam into the blonde harder and harder.

Deidara's mind was rapidly losing focus. This kid was almost as good as Itachi! He gave up trying to stifle the low moans escaping his lips, fingers twisting the sheets beneath him. He was getting too hot, the fiery coil in his stomach was too tight, and he was going to lose it soon. With a loud cry, he exploded onto Sasuke's stomach, body trembling from his orgasm. Sasuke felt the blonde's walls tighten around him and climaxed a moment later, groaning softly.

As soon as Deidara caught his breath, he sat up and smiled. "You're not too bad, un," he stated. Sasuke pulled out and collapsed onto the bed. "Although you might want to work on your endurance."

"You came before me," Sasuke snapped.

"I haven't had a good fuck in a while, un," Deidara explained with a shrug. "You threw me off."

"Your cash is over there," Sasuke muttered, pointing to a small table by the bed.

Deidara hmmphed and scooped up the money. "Itachi's a lot sweeter than you, un," he said, walking around the room to pick up his clothes.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

"Here's a bit of free advice, un. Try to be sweeter after sex to the person you just fucked, un." With that, Deidara exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

He pulled out his cell phone and checked the built in clock. "If the kid's right, Itachi won't be home for another hour." He grinned to himself. "Time for a bath, un."

He all but ran down the hall to the bathroom, stripping himself as soon as he was inside. Minutes later the hot water was on, and Deidara was washing off in the tub. "Itachi's shampoo smells good, un," he muttered as he rinsed out his hair.

The blonde heard a door open and shut. Probably Sasuke wanting to take a bath as well-"Sasuke, I'm home." Oh crap.

The blonde shut off the water, listening to the sounds of the elder Uchiha brother ascending the stairs and walking down the hall. "Sasuke, where are you?" Deidara's mind began racing. If Itachi found out what he and Sasuke had done…saying he was dead meat didn't even begin to cover it.

Without really thinking about it, Deidara turned the shower back on. Moments later the door opened to reveal the weasel, who looked rather annoyed. "Why didn't you answer me?"

"Because I'm not Sasuke, un," Deidara replied, poking his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Deidara, what are you doing here?" he asked, frowning.

"I was just passing by, and I decided I wanted a good fuck, so I came here, un," Deidara lied.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Come on, Itachi," Deidara whined. "I wet, naked, and horny, un. What more do you want?"

"I'm broke."

"So? I want it, so it's free, un." Ten seconds later the blonde was pinned to the shower wall, Itachi's lips on his own.

He smiled into the kiss. Not only was he safe, but it looked like he was going to have a little fun as well.


End file.
